


Unforeseen Complications 5

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drama, Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-23
Updated: 2002-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Unforeseen Complications 5

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Unforeseen Complications 5

## Unforeseen Complications 5

#### by Nikita

Title: "Unforeseen Complications, 5" 

Author: Nikita 

Spoiler: the End 

Warning: Slash, if you don't know what that means chances are you don't wanna know, go watch an x-file repeat and stay safe from my twisted version. Contains m/m hurt/comfort, romance, schmoop, and sex...at some point or another. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files or any characters or plot lines associated with it. Chris Carter and the wonderful actors (especially Duchovny) do. I'm not making any profit off this story or the characters within. Don't bother suing, I'm a grad student with lots of student loans...I haven't got a penny. 

**XXX**

Mulder shut the door and walked over to his couch, slumping on the cushions. He was numb. He lay his head back with a sigh and contemplated his dingy ceiling. 

A small sound from a dark corner made his head snap up. A dark figure stepped out of the shadows. Black clothes, tanned skin, brown hair and dark green eyes. Krycek. 

Mulder didn't bother reaching for his gun. "So. Have you come for me now? The X-Files are gone...Gibson Praise is gone...is it my turn?" His voice was flat, an unemotional monotone. 

Krycek sighed and shook his head, sitting on the chair across from the couch. "What makes you think I had anything to do with the X-files burning?" 

Mulder raised an eyebrow, some emotion starting to seep into his face. "But you DID have something to do with the Praise kid." 

Krycek shook his head again. "Mulder, you know I can't tell you anything." 

"No? Then why are you here?" Mulder's face was taking on an ugly look of contempt. 

"I wanted- I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about the X-Files. Honestly. And I also wanted to make sure you don't give up." 

Mulder sneered. "Really?" 

Krycek just shook his head and stood up. "Yes, really. I have to go." 

Mulder shot to his feet and stalked over to the younger man, pushing him back against a wall. "Why should I believe you? Why the FUCK do you care one way or another?" 

Krycek glared at him, but refused to answer. Instead he leaned forward and kissed Mulder with an intense passion, his arm rose and his hand gripped the back of Mulder's head, holding the man still against him. 

Mulder was shocked and tried to pull back at first, as he felt the other man's hand on his head he relaxed slightly, responding briefly before he finally succeeded in pulling back and ending the kiss. 

Both men panted for a moment, struggling to slow down their breathing, their eyes locked together trying to read the other's thoughts. 

Mulder finally stepped back and chuckled. "You really love messing with my head don't you? What is this? Another game? You just keep coming back in my life and convincing me you care and that you want me. And then, I wake up and it was another trick." Mulder backed away and sank down once more on the couch. 

"And I just keep falling for it. Again and again... So what will it be this time, Alex? Wanna fuck? Want to tell me another story? What's it going to be this time?" 

Alex breathed hard, trying not to lose himself. He couldn't tell Mulder what he wanted. He was being groomed for power...for a place within the Consortium. The British man had taken him under his wing. If he told Mulder this or told him anything important...Alex could kiss it all good bye. He couldn't...not yet. There was too much at stake. 

He had to keep Mulder at a distance...every time he let himself get close to the man it made him lose his control and his detachment. He needed those to survive...to get to a place in the game that he could change things. 

And Mulder...well, he couldn't do this to Mulder again. Looking at his former lover...one he wanted desperately to be with again, he saw a man on the verge of breaking. Alex wasn't solely responsible. Mulder had taken a lot of hard knocks in his life...especially the last couple of years. But Alex WAS responsible for a great deal of it. 

Looking at Mulder slumped on the couch waiting for a response; he felt his heart twist again. He kept fucking things up with Mulder. He wished he could go back and do things over again, but he couldn't. What he COULD do was back away...now. For good. 

Krycek stepped away from the wall and walked over to Mulder. Putting his hand on Mulder's arm he leaned down and whispered, "Don't give up, Lisa...and don't trust me. Ever." 

Straightening up he turned and walked out of the apartment before Mulder could respond. 

**XXX**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nikita 


End file.
